The Ways of The Force
by starwarsfan2017
Summary: Life is full of what ifs. What is Obi wan and Padme fell in love first? What if they were ripped apart by war? What if it silently killed obi wan to see Anakin and Padme together? What if Anakin wasn’t really in love with Padme but someone else? What if everything had been different?
1. A new first sight

As the fire flickered over Qui-Gons body, Obi-Wan's heart sank. His master, his best friend and the closest thing he had to a father was now dead and he had given him his word he would train the young Anakin Skywalker. His throat began to tighten and his eye started to sting with tears that he was trying desperately to hold in. He couldn't cry he was a Jedi. Even though he was surrounded by his superior masters, senators and friends he had never felt more lonely. He glanced over at Anakin who was staring aimlessly, not knowing where to look or what to say. Obi-Wan had promised him he would become a Jedi so now all he had to do was wait and follow instructions.

Obi-Wan looked over at Padmé, eyes that were normally full of life and determination, now empty. His eyes then settled back on his masters burning body.

He felt Padmés delicate hand take his calloused one and squeeze it. He wanted her to keep it there, it was comforting and made him feel less lonely but she gently took it away. He looked up at her and she was looking back, staring into her eyes just made him want to cry even more but they were so beautiful and he could easily have got lost in them. His attention was then diverted to Anakin who began to sob quietly. He knelt down so he was level with Anakin's eyes and spoke calmly.

" Anakin, there is no need to worry. Qui-Gon is now one with the force, he will always be with you. He will always be there to guide you as will I"

Anakin looked up from the spot his eyes had been burning into on the floor. "Master I'm scared"

Obi-wan couldn't say anything that would ease Anakin's anxiety because if he was honest, he was scared to. Obi-wan thought for a moment and then opened his arms which the young boy quickly ran into, giving him a comforting hug.

It was the day of the Naboo's freedom celebrations, now that they were free from the trade federation and their evil ways.

Obi-Wan stood proudly next to Anakin, who was now officially his Padawan, and Padmé who was dressed like an angel in a beautiful white gown that made her stand out.

After the official ceremony, there was the after party. Anakin was tucked up in bed safe and sound which meant that Obi - Wan could relax for the first time in a month. He wanted to train Anakin but boy he had never been so stressed out in his whole life.

As he made his way into the cramped palace bar he found a quiet corner and ordered a drink. Obi-Wan wasn't really a drinker so he was sure it would go straight to his head so he didn't drink it too quickly.

As he was sat there staring into his glass absentmindedly a very drunk Queen of Naboo slumped down next to him.

"Obi-wan," she started " I just wanted to thank you for your bravery, without you we would never have restored peace to our world. To my home. Thank you."

Obi-wan was slightly shocked and stuttered a reply, " no really, it was all you. You came up with the brilliant plan all I did was follow your lead."

Padmé smiled. A song came on in the background and Padmé began to hum it before turning to obi-wan " I love this song, my sister and me used to dance to it all the time." With that she began to rise pulling Obi-wan up with her. As she stood she stumbled slightly and Obi caught her.

"Your majesty, with all due respect i think you've had too much to drink" he chuckled.

"I think I make you right" Padmé said with a hiccup.

Obi-Wan still had a strong grip on the drunken queen as she began to dance whilst giggling. He couldn't help but laugh.

As the song ended Obi-Wan and Padmé made their way to the exit. Deciding they needed fresh air.

They sat on the steps talking about anything. Obi-wan hadn't felt this happy since before, well since before his master had died. The day Qui-Gon Jinn had died, a little part of him did to.

Padmé was looking up at the stars. The moonlight capturing her face perfectly, he had never seen someone so beautiful.

Padmés gaze focused upon obi-wans and he was once again lost in the dark brown pools of her eyes.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé whispered.

"Padmé, I think it's time we got you to bed, your way to drunk to be thinking straight right-" she cut him off with a quick and hungry kiss. It took him a good 5 seconds to respond before he kissed her back. Feeling a bit shell shocked by having a gorgeous queen throw herself at him. The kiss was needy and desperate both of them searching each other for comfort before Padmé had to come up for air.

Obi-Wan stood up and offered his hand to Padmé. She took it and stumbled back a bit. Obi snaked a hand around her waist steadying her and quietly walked back into the palace and to her chambers.

He lead her to her bed and drew back the duvet for her, she slid in almost asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

"Goodnight Padmé" obi-wan whispered before kissing her lightly on the forehead before leaving and returning to his own sleeping quarters. Only to find Anakin had gotten into his much larger bed with two pillows and a thicker covers . With a sigh obi wan got into the younger boys bed and shut his eyes before sleep quickly over come him.

Padmé awoke with a thumping head ache. It felt like she had a pod racers engine drumming in her brain.

She slowly rose from her bed realising she was still wearing her gown from the night before. Then it hit her. Beautiful memories came flooding back of him. His lips, pressed against hers. She remembered how she was shocked because they were much smoother and gentler then she imagined them being.

Obi-Wan

She had kissed Obi-wan and she doesn't regret it. In fact if he was here right now she would probably do it again.

Padmé went towards the fresher and decided to have a hot shower. She couldn't stop smiling to herself. She was so happy and wanted the world to know. As she washed her long hair she began to hum the song her and Obi-Wan had foolishly danced to, laughing like idiots at one and other.

As Padmé walked back into her room Sabe was eyeing her suspiciously. Sabe was not only Padmés body guard and decoy, she was also her her best friend and they were more like sisters. "And what exactly are you grinning like that for? And where did you go last night?! I was so worried Padmé" Sabe said with a hint of annoyance and tease in her voice. "Sorry Sabe, it would appear I had to much to drink, and could you please keep it down my head feels like a herd of banthas are running through it." Padmé replies dramatically holding her head before both girls began to giggle.

"So what did you actually get up to?" Sabe pried "not a lot just went to bed before I embarrassed myself" padme replied, still grinning.

Sabe nodded although she wasn't completely convinced.

Padme quickly changed and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Obi-Wan woke up and moved to get up. His back ached from sleeping in a bed that was definitely too small for him. He would definitely be having words with Anakin!

Obi-wan knew he hadn't had much to drink but he still woke up feeling giddy. He wondered if padme had felt the same.

As obi wan was stretching Anakin appeared. "Where did you go obi wan? I woke up and you weren't here I was scared something might have happened to you."

"I'm fine young one. No need to worry, well apart from having to sleep in YOUR bed and not my own!" Obi wan replied a bit agitated.

Anakin eyed him, he looked tired and uncomfortable but for once he didn't look completely miserable. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night then?" Anakin pried. Obi wan rolled his eyes, " go pack your stuff we have to leave soon." And with that Anakin and obi wan silently began to pack their belongings.


	2. Goodbye, for now

Obi wan didn't't want to leave, but he knew he had to. He had to go back to reality. To the Jedi council. "Master do you know where my socks are?" Anakin asked casually walking in on obi wan absentmindedly fiddling with his robes. "Master" there was no response "MASTER" obi wan jumped back obviously startled from being shocked out of his day dream.

"Hmm oh sorry Anakin I was a bit, distracted," obi wan said with a blush rising up his cheeks but his face still serious. "Do you know where my socks are?" Anakin asked a bit miffed his master was ignoring him. Obi wan looked around he small room and tossed Anakin his socks "here." Anakin rolled his eyes and left obi wan to his thoughts once again.

Obi-Wan could already tell Anakin was going to be quite a bit of work and he honestly didn't know if he was ready for the responsibility of training the "chosen one" but he had promised. And he never broke his promises.

Once they had finished packing and saying their goodbyes obi wan and Anakin got on their starship and began to prep for their journey home, back to Coruscant. Obi wan made some excuse about forgetting his spare under tunic to Anakin and hastily made his way to the young queens quarters.

When he got there Padme was stuffing her face with scrambled egg of some sort with a very large glass of water on the side. Obi wan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him.

"And what exactly are you laughing at mr Jedi," Padme asked a smile teasing her lips. "Hello there, how can someone be so hungover yet so beautiful?" Obi wan teased.

Padme looked down in to her plate, obviously blushing. Obi wan moved to sit next to her. Slipping an arm around her as he did. "Padme I have to leave, I have to go home but I promise we will see each other again and hopefully not in such dismal circumstances such as war or you in danger." Obi wan said before placing a kiss on her forehead and swaying them both in some form of comfort. "I under stand obi wan, but please, come back to me" Padme pleaded. "I will, I promise."

Padme turned to face him. Eyes wet and puffy from silent tears, he looked into her eyes getting lost again and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow, Padme exploring obi wan as if she was never going to see him again. Obi wan lifted Padme up without breaking the kiss and walked over to the her dressing table. He used the force to push everything off of it before settling her down on it. Whilst still never breaking the kiss. "Obi wan, you must go I'll see you soon," Padme breathed her words contradicting her heart. Obi wan lent into the crook of her neck and whispered " I will see you soon my darling I will call you when we arrive back home."

With that obi wan turned to leave. "Goodbye Padme, I um I love you" Obi wan stuttered out. And with that he left.

"Master where have you been. The council have been tying to contact you. Master Windu wants you to contact him as soon as possible I think it's something urgent," Anakin announced, sounding s bit flustered. "Nowhere Anakin, did they say what they wanted, did mace specifically say he wanted me?" Obi wan huffed, he already felt miserable but talking with her council was just going to make that worse. Anakin shook his head. Obi wan smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes and with that they took off and started their journey home.

After obi wan had left Padme felt numb. She didn't know how to feel. Should she be angry, sad jealous even? She didn't know.

She climbed down from where she was seated and walked over to her bed and curled up in a ball and began to cry. Why did she have to love a man who it was almost impossible to be with.

Padme knew she wouldn't see him in at least a few months so she would have to put on her queen face and forget about him for now, until the time came when they could be together again. That was her plan.

As Padme was thinking Sabé came wondering in to collect her plate. Sabé looked at the plate with worry etching her face. Padme had barely touched her breakfast and was now lying curled up on her bed sobbing. Sabe hurried over and rounded Padme up into her arms "m'lady what is the matter, has something happened. Do we need a Doctor? Security?" Sabe said already fiddling with her com link. "no I don't not require either, Sabé I need to go on a walk would you mind coming with me we need to talk?" Padme half asked. Sabe knew it wasn't really a question and more of an order so she agreed.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they saw the Jedi starship launch into space. Padme stares after it, willing it to turn around and come back to her. Of course it didn't. She sighed and began to walk again. "Sabe I am in love," Padme started "with master kenobi, and before you say it I know he can't fall in love it's against he code but before he left he, he told me he loved me" Padme began to cry wiping her face with the sleeve of her gown. "Oh Padme, if it is love then it will survive. Love is a many splendid thing love lifts us up where we belong, all you need it love, and most importantly if he loves you he will come back. Which I believe he will." Sabe commented reassuringly. Padme smiled as they began to walk back to the palace. Sabe was right. They would be reunited one day.

Little did Padme know that that day would be four years later when she arrived on Coruscant as a member of the senate.


	3. A mission you have

4 Years Later

"Master, do I have to come to the council meeting with you. You know I hate them." Anakin sighed. "Master Yoda said it was most important that we both go. So yes and for the very last time my young Padawan stop walking around with your boots undone!" Obi wan replied a little agitated.

Anakin had just turned 18 yet it was still like looking after a moody child. Obi wan was 26 and felt older than he should, Anakin constantly had him on his toes. He still hadn't completely forgiven him for when he went out on his 18th birthday, Anakin and turned up at the temples door step spewing his guts up and singing we are the champions. Waking up all the younglings in the crèche and most importantly Master Windu.

Windu summoned obi wan from his quarters at about 4am in the morning. Obi wan scattered to get his clothes on and hurried down towards the gate where he stumbled across a very drunk Anakin singing at the top of his voice. Clutching on the elder Jedi and attempting to dance whilst wiggling out of maces clutches. Obi wan couldn't help but smirk at the sight trying to contain a giggle. That was until his young Padawan decided it was appropriate to throw up all over both their superior masters robes.

Obi wan took Anakin from a very angry Master Windu and returned back to their sleeping quarters. Anakin had begged obi wan not to leave so he was forced to sleep on the floor of his Padawans room.

Obi wan smiled at the memory and then turned back to Anakin, who was now tying up his boots "be ready to leave in 15 minutes, I'm just going to make a hologram call."

Padme answered the call within seconds of it ringing. A blue flickering obi wan appeared with a smile bright on his face. "Obi wan, its so brilliant to hear from you, I'm on my way to Coruscant we should be there in 2 day. Will you be there or away? I'm so desperate to see you. It's been to long. Oh obi wan," Padme rushed. "Padme slow down. Yes me and Anakin will both be here. It's been too long I miss you," Obi wan replied fondly.

"Master can't you just tell Master Yoda I'm resting as I was ill in the night. I can ask one of the healers to write me a note, Elenor will." Anakin walked into his masters room and paused "Padme! I mean senator Amidala, how are you I haven't seen you in ages. How come your talking to this old man?" Anakin interrupted much to obi wans annoyance.

"Senator of course I will contact you before you land and escort you to your apartment. Unfortunately me and Anakin must attend a council meeting I will see you on the landing platform in two days. Goodbye." Obi wan ended the call abruptly "Anakin we are leaving come on."

"But master," Anakin whined. "No buts Anakin come on."

"Kriff what's got into you," Anakin mumbled as he and obi wan walked towards the council chambers.

As Anakin and Obi wan made their way to the council chambers there was a sudden shout "Anakin help Anakin! Obi wan help me," Anakin spun around and ignited his light saber expecting to be met with trouble but instead was met by several people looking at him worriedly. "Anakin what are you doing." Obi wans voiced soothed. Anakin turned to run back to his chambers. "What the hell just happened. Who was screaming his name?" Anakin thought to himself.

Obi wan stood in the middle of the temple silently, dumbfounded by what had just happened. What had just happened?

As Obi wan stood thinking in the middle of the temple, Master Yoda and Windu approached him. "Troubled you are Obi wan. Saw what happened we did," Yoda said as Mace watched Obi wans expression with an unreadable face.

"I don't know what got into him, I should go check on him, make sure he's okay," Obi wan mumbled. " A mission we have for you and Skywalker. Dangerous it is. Clear minds you must have. Go check on young Skywalker return to the council later you will," Yoda told Obi wan as he turned to go back to his sleeping quarters to find Anakin. "Yes Master."

Obi wan near enough crept into their apartment as if not to disturb Anakin. He walked through into the kitchen where he found Anakin staring deeply into his hands . His vibrant blue eyes etched with fear and worry. Obi wan sat next to him and spoke gently, "Anakin," no reply "Anakin" Obi wan shook his arm gently. Anakin looked up and started to sob. He'd been having dreams for s while but not hallucinations! He was a Jedi he was supposed to be stronger than this.

"I don't want to talk about it Obi wan. Let's just go back to the council and see what the hell they want." Anakin argued. He stood up abruptly and stalked out their apartment once more towards the council chambers. Obi wan followed silently whilst keeping two steps behind him.

"Come you have. Okay are you young Skywalker," asked Master Yoda. "I'm fine it was just a dream," mumbled Anakin whilst fiddling with his robe. "Hmm a mission we have for you and going Skywalker," Yoda said turning to obi wan "you are to protect and escort the senator from Naboo, we have received word of threat to her life," mace finished.

"Yes master." Both Anakin and obi wan bowed before leaving the chambers.

2 days. 2 days was all they had to wait to see her again, both Padawan and master had the same thought. They both loved Padme.


	4. The Clone Wars

The hovercars whizzed past in a blur. The city was full of dazzling lights that shon nearly as bright as the stars. The planet was full of life although no greenery could be seen. Padme looked out the window in shock at the beauty of the city. Her lips curled up as she saw Obi-Wan and Anakin waiting for her on the landing platform. Her hair had been plaited beautifully into two Dutch braids that reached her belly button. Her dress was red and silky and the hem followed her around as she turned to walk down the ramp.

Red. Orange. Yellow.

And then grey dismal smoke was all that Obi-Wan saw before he went running towards the ship that had just been blown up before him.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan screamed at the top of his lungs. "Padme!" He kept running until his legs were burning and his lungs were filling with the toxic smoke.

Anakin sprinted past him and dragged out a couple of hand maidens, followed by some of the crew.

Padme threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms as soon as she clocked on to him. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head before they remembered where they were. They quickly separated and began formalities.

"M'lady, we need to get you inside as soon as possible your still in danger out here," Anakin panted as he approached the secret couple.

The three of them hurried inside followed by an array of officers and handmaidens. The meeting with the chancellor and Master Yoda was brief. Anakin and Padme would return to Naboo for the young senators safety whilst Obi-Wan hunted the assassin.

Obi-Wan wasn't terribly thrilled about the fact that Anakin and Padme, his only love, would be spending so much time together.

He trusted his Padawan with his life. With Padme's life. However it still worried him that they would be alone in a magical place such as Naboo.

Anakin was excited about his mission for many reasons. It was his first by himself and he gets to spend alone time with Padme. They would be leaving next week and Anakin couldn't wait.

Padme was worried. She wanted to stay on Coruscant for the vote. She would never admit she was scared but in reality she was. She was kriffing terrified. Someone was trying to kill her and she had no idea why. She wanted peace and unity, not war and violence that would tear the galaxy apart. She knew she only had one week to sort everything out until Obi-Wan caught her assassin but until then she would have to stay on Naboo with Anakin.

Obi-Wan and Anakin has been assigned to protect Senator Amidala in her quarters during the night incase anything were to happen to her. Obi-Wan was more than pleased to be there and unsurprisingly so was Anakin.

Everything was quiet in Padme's apartment. Her lavish blue chairs were extremely comfortable and bounced as Anakin sat on them. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well at all. Dreams of his mother had been haunting him. He had hoped they would pass soon but they carried on.

Obi-Wan casually walked into the apartment after he'd checked on the security downstairs. It all seemed safe enough. No assassin would even dare try that way. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was tired. He knew that he was having nightmares about his mother. He had told him that dreams pass in time but they seemed to persist. He would have to take Anakin to speak to Master Windu or Yoda.

His Padawan was advanced to say the least. However his abilities have made him somewhat arrogant.

All of a sudden R2 began to beep frantically. Both Jedi spun round and raced towards Padme's bedroom doors.

Padme was terrified once again. She was lost. Why would someone want to do this to her? She found herself questioning everything.

Herself and Anakin were on a public transport of the way to Naboo. So not to attract unwanted attention to themselves.

"M'lady, what's troubling you I can sense your distress,"asked Anakin quietly as Padme stared out the window looking at the burning sun setting into the depths of space. "I just don't understand. All I want is peace and unity. I want the republic to stand for what it used to. Before all this unease crept its way in. It just isn't fair. Not to the people, the Jedi, you, me," Padme look down at her hands in her lap suddenly very interested in the skin around her finger nails.

"Padme," Anakin began "we will find whoever is trying to kill you and when we do they are going to jail for a very long time I can promise you that. Whilst you are with me I can also promise you will be more than 100% safe. I won't let anyone harm a hair on your head. Padme look at me" Anakin half whispered.

Padme looked up into the burning blue eyes of the young Jedi. She had to admit he was handsome. Although he was no Obi-Wan. A small smile escaped Padme's lips although it did not quite reach her eyes. Then she turned her face and continued to stare aimlessly out of the window. Before long she drifted off to sleep.

"Padme." Anakin shook the senators arm gently trying to wake her up. "Padme" Anakin said for the second time but the sleeping beauty next to him still refused to wake up. Anakin gently nudged her a little bit harder and she mumbled something Anakin did not wish to repeat and it was definitely not something he would expect to come out such a polite person such as Padme. He chuckled before he stood up and grabbed their suitcases from the over head. "Fine, stay there all day. I'm going to get some food I'm starving," Anakin mocked. "I'm coming, I know a place round the corner from here. The food is divine. Padme leapt up and swiftly moved around Anakin to lead the way. Anakin just shook his head a smiled and proceeded to follow Padme towards the diner.

Obi-Wan had discovered the bounty hunter responsible for the attempts on Senator Amidala's life and followed him to Geonosis.

Obi-Wan had been thinking. He loved Padme but he also loved being a Jedi. The Order was his life. Even Mace Windu and Master Yoda were important to him. His head wasn't in the right place. He was distracted and confused. Worried about Padme and Anakin on their own on Naboo, worried about the mission and of course the ever looming war that seemed to be getting closer and closer to them each day. He had to do something. He knew because he loved Padme he had to let her go. Before a mess was made that wasn't going to be easy to clean up. Before she got hurt, before Dooku could use her as a bargaining chip against him.

Soon after he was landed he was captured. At least he got to send out a message of distress before he just hoped it would get to the council in time.

When he saw Padme and Anakin being led out to the education Obi-Wan panicked. He was annoyed at his Padawan for putting the senator in this level of danger. They would definitely be having words when or for matter of fact if they got out of this mess.

Padme had kissed Anakin.

She had just kissed Anakin.

Anakin!

What was she thinking. Falling in love with one Jedi all those years ago was bad enough. But falling In love with a Padawan whilst he was meant to be protecting her was even worse. She loved Obi-Wan but she knew it could never work. She had a job to do and so did he. Anakin however was different. He would throw it all away the minute she asked him to. He had this edge about him. The bad boy look.

Obi-Wan and Padme had a lot of talking to do. However that could wait until after they nearly die.

Anakin had kissed Padme.

He had kissed her back!

Padme!

Anakin's heart nearly exploded. He was in love and he didn't care who knew. Well apart from the council. The only problem was they were about to be executed. He would have to deal with the later.

"The Clone Wars began have they," Master Yoda stated, a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice. The chopper moved out into the sunset taking the clones and remaining Jedi home.

Now this is where our story really begins.


	5. Padawan

Obi-Wan and Padme spoke for what seemed like hours. Both of them had cried. Both of them had laughed. But they had left it on good terms. Padme told Obi-Wan about her kiss with Anakin. She explained that she loved him but knew they could never be together. Obi-Wan agreed although it broke his heart.

They agreed to be friends. Best friends for that matter.

"Well Anakin, I personally think you should keep your Padawan, you could learn a lot from one and other. You need her as much as she will need you," Obi-Wan chuckled. Apparently amused by the situation.

"But Master, she will slow me down I like to do my own thing I can't have a youngling following me around it's too dangerous!" Anakin fumed. Ahsoka coughed as the two Jedi bickered "Don't worry Master I can more than keep up don't worry. We got this.. Skyguy."

Anakin looked shocked and a bit tacken back by the snippy comment "Fine, come on then Snips!" Anakin replied walking away whilst shaking his head.

Ahsoka followed him energetically, anticipating whatever would be thrown at her. Anakin Skywalker was her hero and she wanted to prove to him she was good enough. She wanted to prove to everyone she was good enough. All she wanted was for people to believe in her. All she had to do now was prove her worth and follow orders.

Well I suppose she was quite useful in this circumstance thought Anakin as he was meditating in the Jedi cruiser on his way back to Coruscant. He hated mediating and only did it when it was absolutely necessary or however if Obi-Wan told him to.

Anakin and Padme had started things off slow and would see each other whenever they could. Obi-Wan was the only other person who knew of the relationship however Anakin was unaware of his Masters and new girlfriends past.

Whilst Anakin was mediating he saw something. It was blurry and he couldn't work out exactly what it was. The colours fuzzed and merged together. He kept prodding at it trying to get a better understanding but before he could Ahsoka barged in. "Hey master, can we talk?" Ahsoka asked almost timidly. "Sure snips what's up?" Anakin asked a little concerned. "Well um it's a bit, well it's a bit awkward master but," she looked up into her masters blue eyes and tears formed in her own "do you like me? Are you going to send me back to the temple? Have I done something wrong?" Ahsoka rambled on never stopping for a breath as she began to cry. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder "Snips of course I like you, you've shown your strength, your courage and me and you have a laugh, no I'm not going to send you back to the temple and no you haven't done anything wrong."

Ahsoka looked up at her master tears still in her eyes. Anakin looked down and gave the young girl a hug. She looked almost scared. "Ahsoka what's brought this on?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka took a deep breathe "master I've never been enough. No ones ever really liked me. I was different to all the other younglings at the temple, they used to laugh and say nasty things and I didn't think I could let it get to me because I'm meant to be a Jedi and these things shouldn't hurt me" Ahsoka sighed and Anakin held Ahsoka at arms length "snips of course these things will get to you. I don't care what the code says or what we may or may not get taught we are living beings. We have feelings and just because we are Jedi doesn't mean we can't show or acts on them" Anakin smiled before his com link went off.

"Anakin you and your Padawan," Obi wan chuckled slightly "are needed on our main star cruiser, General Grievous is preparing to attack and we can not afford to lose her." Obi-Wan stated referring to the ship.

"Yes Master we will be there right away, come on snips," Anakin replied turning to Ahsoka. She nodded wiping her eyes on her orange arm and sniffing slightly.

Anakin and Ahsoka got into their separate space craft and headed towards the main cruiser. It wasn't far away but far enough that they would need to use the hyperspace rings to get there quick enough.

Obi-Wan was stood on the main deck awaiting Ahsoka and Anakin. The thought of Anakin training a Padawan still made him chuckle. He loved Anakin, like a brother, but the thought of there being two of him made him nervous. He was so energetic, so reckless and so. Well so Anakin but that's why he loved him.

Behind the separatist ships a small unarmored Naboo ship began to approach. Oh force it was Padme's ship.

"General a small ship is approaching, it appears to be senator Amidala. What should we do?" shadow asked whilst watching the ongoing battle outside the ships windows. "Where is General Skywalker? How far away is he?" Obi-Wan asked panicking but now showing it in his voice. "Just arriving sir, we are contacting Commander Tano now, Skywalker wasn't responding."

Kriff what have I just flown into? Padme thought to herself. "Threepio turn on the cloaking device we don't want the separatists to know we are here. All we have to do is get over to that Jedi cruiser without being spotted or blasted. Okay?" Padme told the golden droid whilst flipping switches. "Mistress Padme I do believe the chances of survival are 15673 to 1." Padme ignored the droid and tried contact the cruiser.

"Commander Tano can you patch us through to the General, but stay online we need you to hear this to," Cody told Ahsoka as Obi-Wan came into view.

"Anakin, we have a slight problem. You and Ahsoka are going to have to escort a small Naboo cruiser in." Obi wan started before being cut off by Anakin. "What why? Naboo? Who's here from Naboo? Why are they here? Are they stupid flying into a war zone?" Anakin fumed. "Anakin it's Senator Amidala."


	6. Padawan lost

Anakin cleared his mind and released all his emotions into the force. "Ahsoka you follow behind the senator I'll go in front."

"Yes Master."

Anakin and Ahsoka dodged lasers as they approached Padme's small ship. They guided her into The Resolute using their tractor beams. It was risky but they made it.

Once they had landed Ahsoka ran towards the extended ramp of Padme's ship.

"Senator are you alright? What were you doing there? You could have been killed!" Ahsoka questioned.

"Wow easy there Snips," Anakin sighed and put a hand on his Padawan's shoulder turning to Padme.

"What were you doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed?!" Anakin argued his voice booming.

"Ana-General Skywalker calm down let me explain," Padme sighed "the Chancellor sent me specifically to these coordinates and told me not to tell anyone I was coming, especially YOU, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Have you been following me?" The senator demanded.

"What no. WE were on a mission and called back here to help Master Kenobi!" Anakin argued.

"Master! Senator I am so sorry about him he's just got hyperlag," Ahsoka said with a small smile towards the lady who Ahsoka was secretly very jealous of. She knew there was definitely something going on between her Master and the Senator but he wouldn't open up about it.

"Sorry M'lady, And you Ahsoka I shouldn't be teaching you to argue with politicians," Anakin grinned at Ahsoka and then turned to walk away.

Ahsoka was 14 and full of attitude. Her 18 year old Master and her loved their relationship, the banter flew around the room with them, and the clones.

"Anakin I see you finally made it."

"Indeed we did Master and me and my Padawan successfully guided the Senator in to. So I guess drinks are on you tonight?" Anakin said cheekily smiling at his former Master.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No Anakin we are on a mission and me and the clones do not want another performance of "We are the champions" or whatever songs you listen to."

"Wait what? I've never seen Skyguy drunk but I never expected him to do that," laughed Ahsoka.

Anakins face began to burn a bright red

"Well Snips maybe one day if your lucky I'll sing to you as well," Anakin said laughing it off casually.

"I'd be delighted Skyguy," Ahsoka giggled elbowing her master slightly.

"Come on then Snips lets go get some food then we can see what we can do to help," Anakin turned and smiled at Padme who was deep in conversation with Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master, I'm starving!"

Obi-Wan hustled Padme into a corner. Holding her by the shoulder, firmly but not enough to hurt her. "Padme what were you doing? You could have gotten killed. I would never have forgiven myself. Just because we aren't a.. a thing anymore doesn't mean I don't care and Anakin didn't even seem that bothered I mean what was he thinking?!" Obi-Wan whispered, thinking out loud.

"Obi-Wan look at me," He looked up into her eyes "thank you for caring I'm fine. I'm sure I just got given the wrong coordinates by mistake."

Padme glanced around and then gave Obi-Wan a hug. It was tight and warm and reminded him of their time together on Naboo.

It was too short in his opinion and they quickly separated.

"General we have a ship ready to take the Senator back to Coruscant, Master Yoda is in meeting with the Chancellor about sending senators out on secret missions as we speak sir," Cody reported to him.

"Very well, I shall see you soon M'lady." Obi-Wan bowed slightly and watched as Padme disappeared into the ship and gazed after it as it threw away.

Meanwhile in the ships canteen Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten into what they call "food negotiations" which was basically a mass food fight. Obi-Wan did not approve.

"Snips just admit it I win!"

"Never," Ahsoka said throwing mashed blue potato in Anakin's direction. Hitting him square in theeye.

"Man down!" Rex yelled running towards Anakin, who was rolling on the floor clutching his eye, laughing like an idiot.

Ahsoka ran and jumped on her master in a very unprofessional way. Landing on top of him with a thud.

Anakin managed to slow Ahsokas impact with help from the force and caught her. Tickling her to the point she was screaming .

Obi-Wan shook his head and coughed.

"Anakin. The Senator has just left, but we still need to handle those separatist ships. Any suggestions?"

"Well actually Master Kenobi, I have one," Ahsoka said almost timidly.

"If we go behind the cover of the moon and attack from behind whilst you engage the battle ships from here they won't be expecting it. We can use our cloaking devices and surprise the enemy. I can take blue squadron whilst you and Master Skywalker engage a forward assault," Ahsoka shrugged with a small smile.

"Hmm well that is a good idea," Master Kenobi hummed stroking his beard.

"Well that's exactly what I was going to say!" Anakin shouted out. Ahsoka laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you were, Master."

"Ahsoka go get your squadron ready Anakin and I will let commander Cody and Rex know what's going on."

Ahsoka smiled and walked away.

Anakin watched after her.

That a girl, Ahsoka

Anakin thought to himself as his young Padawan walked away. Diving head first into yet another dangerous battle with no regards to her own safety and that only of others. He smiled proudly as his chest constricted with admiration for the young woman who he had the duty to train.

He was glad he'd accepted her and his Padawan. He would do anything for her if she asked and he was pretty sure everyone knew it.

"Fives, Kix!" Ahsoka shouted. The two clones turned around, straightening up and saluting the young commander. "At ease boys, you know you don't have to do that when it's just us," Ahsoka told them "anyway I need you to prepare me and blue squadron are going to take those gunships out from behind, Kix your going to need to me ready for any casualties we sustain. Fives your with me."

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers shouted back almost out of habit.

Ahsoka hopped into her gunship enthusiastically. She was fiddling with the control buttons when she sensed her Master walk in behind her.

"Snips. How do you feel about me coming along with you? Just in case. It is a pretty tough mission and all that."

"No way Skyguy, I don't need babysitting!"

"At lease take r2 with you?" Anakin sighed shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Ahsoka just nodded and turned back to the controls.

"Blue 1 standing by"

"Blue 2 standing by"

"Blue 3 standing by"

"Blue 4 standing by"

"Blue 5 standing by"

"Blue leader standing by, alright boys let's show em what we are made of," Ahsoka was leading her elite team behind the moon on a mission to surprise the separatist ships.

It was her 8th mission on her own yet her master was still panicking for whatever reason. She knew he cared but sometimes it felt like he cared a little too much. As soon as another Jedi or clone tried to speak to her he would step in front of her as if trying to protect her. He only really trusted the 501st boys around her.

"Ahsoka where are you? Have you reached the moon yet?" Anakin pestered. His blue figure appearing on her holo screen. "Yes Master we are just rotating around the moon and ready when you are" Ahsoka replied her eyes still looking straight ahead at the back of the separatist ships ahead of her squadron.

"Alright boys, cloaking devices on."

Blue 1 or Fives was leading point as they flew in formation towards the enemy.

"Sir that is a pretty big ship, you sure we're gunna be able to take it out just the six of us?"

"Fives we don't have time to worry about that. Of course we are!" Ahsoka said cheerily trying to sound positive although she knew he was right. This mission was pretty risky.

"Okay snips initiate phase 2 and then phase 3 on your word," Anakin wasn't too worried about Ahsoka he knew she could handle her self but he still cared and with caring came worry.

"Initiating phase 2 now Master, okay boys lets go."

With that Blue 1,2 and 3 targeted the hyperdrive of the main ship, all their power were on the forward shields so it wasn't a surprise when the back of the ship practically blew up straight away.

Blue 4,5 and Ahsoka targeted the separatists main ship's bridge. They were totally unprepared and the ship began to blow up.

"Blue squadron get out of here quickly otherwise we'll get caught in that fireball as well. Let's move, Master start phase 3 NOW!" Ahsoka screamed into her com device.

"Snips get out of there!" Her master ordered.

The Republic ships started to fire at the rest of the Separatist fleet. Ahsoka was flying at the back of her squad making sure she got her boys out of the mess alive. They were dodging debris and lasers as they made their way back home.

All of a sudden Ahsoka got struck by a hot floating price of metal. It knocked out her stabilisers and her controls. She was crash landing heading straight towards the moon.

"Master I've been hit. I'm going to end up on that m- -" Ahsoka cut out before she could finish her transmission. Anakin slammed his fists on the table.

"Sir we've lost contact with commander Tano the rest of the squad are in the hanger bay. Should we send a search crew down there?" Rex asked.

"Yes! Now Rex get moving!" Anakin shouted, Rex took a step back looking stunned. He turned on his heel as Master Kenobi made his way into the room.

"Anakin! What on earth are you shouting about? What's happened?" Enquired Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka has crashed on that moon we can't contact her." Anakin sighed.

"She'll be okay we will find her in no time. Don't worry but you will have to inform the council."

"Yes Master."

"But chancellor this war is tearing the galaxy apart. With more clones the fighting is only going to intensify. How many more lives need to be lost before the war comes to an end? The clones may only be clones to you but to their generals and to me they are each unique and each have their own life. They are not just machines you can use as you please. They are brave warriors who deserve to be treated like that and not some brainless droid!"

Padme Amidala had been in conference with Chancellor Palpatine for 3 hours and was still not getting anywhere. It seemed like he wanted the war to carry on for some reason.

I wish this cow would keep her opinions to herself why does she have to make this ten times harder than it needs to be in Palpatine thought to himself before calmly stating. "Without more clones M'lady the separatists will over run our systems and take control of the republic which is why o think it is most important that more clones are developed."

Padme huffed and stormed out of the room. Just then Palpatines holo pad chimed. It was Master Yoda sending him an urgent transmission.

"Lost is Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Find her we must. Trophy a great one for the separatists. Young Skywalker leading the mission he is. Permission we need from you, one of the republic senators negotiate they must with a separatist senator."

"Of course Master Yoda I think I have the perfect lady for the job. Senator Amidala I shall send her right away." An evil grin spread across the Sith Lords face as the hologram faded away.

"Sir over here!" Captain Cody shouted to his Jedi general Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan sprinted over to where the captain was standing. It was Ahsoka's ship alright. Although it was extremely burnt out. To the right of it there were what seemed to be wheel marks in the moon dust. They must have been from Artoo.

"Anakin we've found something. We're 2 clicks east from you get here as soon as you can," Obi-Wan said into his com link.

"I'm on my way Master."

Anakin arrived not five minutes later. As they were inspecting the ship Master Windu contacted them on their shared frequency with the Jedi Council.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker. Do you read me? Senator Padme Amidala is on her way to the resolute escorted by a clone squad. She is there to negotiate with a separatist senator if needed to get your Padawan back. Mace out"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan "oh brilliant now they are bringing Pa- I mean Senator Amidala into this mess."

"Anakin I thought you would be happy to see her again," Obi-Wan remarked with a wink.

I just want to find Snips and bring her home.

The floor was cold. Freezing for that matter. The air smelt of salt with a hint of smoke. It was silent all apart from a few beeps for a droid that she could not bear to open her eyes to see just yet. Her head was throbbing and everywhere ached.

She slowly opened her eyes. It was beginning to get dark. She looked to her left and R2 was stood beside her beeping at her.

"Artooie can you contact master Skywalker?"

"Beep beep boo bee"

"Try that we can send him a transmission if he's on the moon"

R2 fired up his hologram scanner and stood in front of Ahsoka who was bleeding from her Montral and shivering frantically.

"Master if you receive this you should be able to find me. Artooie's tracking beacon is on. Please hurry. I'm cold." Ahsoka began to sob but was determined not to let her master and no doubt the whole of the 501st legion who were out looking for her voluntarily cry. She was strong. Well at least that's what she wanted them to believe.

She shivered some more before she became unconscious.

As soon as Anakin got the transmission from r2 he was off. Followed by the boys and Obi-Wan.

I'm coming Ahsoka hang on Anakin sent through their force bond. When he got nothing back he started to worry. He has to find her and he had to find her quickly.

The moon was cold and he knew that she wouldn't survive much longer without some form of heat. Anakin pushed that thought out of his head and carried on running until he saw a small shelter. Artoo came rolling out of it beeping frantically.

"Artoo where is she? Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin shouted, still approaching the droid. R2 turned around back into the shelter and guided Master Skywalker to his young shivering unconscious Padawan. At least if she was shivering she was still alive.

Anakin leaned down next to Ahsoka.

"Snips? Can you hear me? It's Skyguy just hang on Kix will be here in a minute we are going to get you out of here, okay?" He was rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to provide some form of heat and comfort. He felt her warm red blood oozing down from her head

"Kix! Get in here now!" Anakin shouted.

His com link went off just as Obi-Wan arrived.

"Anakin it's me, I've arrived I'm on your ship where is everyone?" Padme sounded irritated. "Not now Padme I've got to look after Ahsoka I'll talk to you later." Anakin snapped back Padme look angry.

He ALWAYS puts HER before ME, well I'm sick of it. Padme thought to herself as she ended the call.

"Sir she's lost a lot of blood and she's very cold we need to stabilise her and get her back to the ship as soon as possible" Kix reported to Anakin.

He just nodded his head took of his coat picked up Ahsoka and with the force draped his coat over his Padawans frozen form.

As soon as they landed in the hanger bay Anakin stormed behind the clone troopers rushing Ahsoka to the medical bay. Then Padme popped up out of nowhere and dragged him into the corner. Her face was angry and he could sense jealousy pulsing through her.

"Padme now really isn't a good time can I talk about to you later?" Anakin said as he ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair.

"No Anakin Skywalker we can not! You always put that stupid Togruta before me and I'm sick of it!" Padme screeched.

Anakin's hand scrunched into a fist. He snarled back to Padme "Ahsoka is not stupid she is a strong young woman who would happily risk her life to save her men or me! You have nothing on her!"

All of a sudden Padme's hand rose and slapped him across the face and ran off.

Anakin huffed and walked towards the medical bay hoping to find his Snips at least awake.

Obi-Wan was in the canteen rolling his food around his plate. Raising it to his mouth and then dropping it. He was worried about Ahsoka. Although he wasn't her master, he was her grandmaster and he cared greatly for the young girl.

He looked up and saw a very angry Padme with tears streaming down her face pacing towards him.

"Ob- Obi-Wan" Padme burst into tears. Obi-Wan quickly stood up and took Padme into his embrace.

"Hey hey Padme what's the matter."

She just carried on sobbing into his chest until his tunic was soaked through.

"Come on let's go back to my quarters" Obi wan guided Padme down the corridors. Their walk was silent, when they reached the doors Padme walked in first and sat on Obi-Wan's bed and fiddled with her nails, staring a whole into the ground. Obi-Wan sat beside her and out a comforting arm around her. He gave her time before she sniffled and started to speak.

"Anakin and I. We had an argument. He.. he said I wasn't good enough. That Ahsoka was more of a woman than I could ever be," Padme sniffed in between her words.

"Oh Padme don't cry. Anakin is under a lot of stress at the moment. He cares greatly about Ahsoka I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Padme just cried more and launched herself into Obi-Wan's chest. She knocked him over and they ended up lying down. Obi-Wan's arm wrapped around Padme. His arm circling her shoulder until she settled and fell asleep. Pretty soon sleep overcame Obi-Wan as well.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Anakin was listening to the machines surrounding Ahsoka. The steady beat of her heart was strangely comforting. Anakin was 19 he wasn't sure how to handle all this. He was conflicted.

Anakin was whipped out of his thoughts when he heard Ahsoka shout his name.

"Anakin!"

It sounded so weird, she never really called him by his first name.

"It's alright Snips I'm here." He grabbed the young girls hand.

"What a great life day this is hey Master?" Ahsoka said her voice sounded weak but she giggled slightly at the end of her sentence.

Anakin's eyebrows knitted together. "Ahsoka, it's your life day? Why didn't you tell me? It's only once you get your 15th Birthday."

Ahsoka laughed. "Master it's my 16th life day."

"You were 14 when you were assigned to me?" A confused look spread across his face.

"Yea for 3 months," Ahsoka yawned squeezing her masters hand.

"Go to sleep Snips. I'll be here when you wake up don't worry."

"Night Skyguy."


	7. A drunken night out

**( A/N Right so I had an idea for this story but now it's kind of changed so I'm sorry if this chapters a bit shit and rushed but it's now going to be a more obidala pairing and a slow burn Anisoka. Hope you understand!Also it's unbetad so just warning you!)**

Obi-Wan awoke with a heavy feeling on his arm and chest. He tried to move feeling a bit groggy but he was trapped. He ran a hand over his face before opening his eyes. He squinted and looked down at his side and he shook his head.

Padme.

He must have fallen asleep. Oh Kriff Anakin?! What will he think? This was bad. Very bad. Although he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the feeling of Padme back in his embrace. It was like all those years ago. She looked beautiful. Her soft curls tumbled down her body. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and she stirred. He shook her gently.

"Anakin go away I need to get my beauty sleep," Padme mumbled.

"Padme. Padme it's me, Obi-Wan your in my quarters you need to get up now darli- I mean Senator."

"Wha... what?! Oh my goodness Obi-Wan I am so sorry," Padme's eyes started to well up.

"Shhh shh Pads it's fine don't worry about it okay."

Obi-Wan snaked an arm around Padme again.

"I'm just going to the fresher okay?" Obi-Wan stood and made his way out the room and left Padme who was still snuggled under the blankets.

Anakin woke up sat on a uncomfortable plastic chair with his head leaning against Ahsoka's hospital bed. Her hand still clutching his.

Ahsoka began to stir.

"Master, are you still here?" She whispered her eyes still shut.

"Yea I'm still here snips," Anakin stroked a hand over Ahsoka's forehead "I've got to go quickly I've been here all night the admiral will not be happy not to mention Obi-Wan."

"Okay Master, see you in a bit Skyguy."

As Anakin walked away a Med-droid and Kix walked in.

"How you doing commander?" Kix asked kindly.

"I'm okay thanks Kix, do you know when I can get out of here?" Ahsoka replied smiling at Kix.

"Well, now if you think your ready? We kind of need the bed but if your not up to it there's no rush" Kix said looking a bit worried.

"Not a problem at all, I'm glad to be getting out of here," Ahsoka swung her legs round and began to put her boots on " oh no offence."

Kix just smiled and turned back to the med station.

"Back to the temple they must come, rest they need them all do they."

The Jedi council were debating whether to offer Skywalker and Kenobi leave for a few days. They had been on the front line for most of the war and deserved a break however some council members, namely Mace Windu, thought that they should carry on fighting. However Yoda had put his foot down and decided they should have a two week holiday on a stable planet away from war and worries.

Naboo.

"Sir we have a transmission coming through from the Jedi council," Rex reported to Anakin who was studying a holo map.

"Will I be needed for that one master?" Ahsoka asked a cheeky smile forming over her face as her Master spun round with a shocked expression on his own face.

"Skywalker, Padawan Tano glad am I to see you up and about," Master Yoda's blue figure flickered on the holotable before Anakin could protest about Ahsoka leaving the med bay.

"Good morning Master," Ahsoka chirped.

"Two Weeks leave will you have Naboo you will stay."

With that Yoda's blue form flickered away.

"A man of few words is Master Yoda" Obi-Wan's voice boomed from the door of the bridge.

"That's an understatement, so do we go to Naboo now?" Questioned Anakin, "we still have Senator Amidala on board I'm sure she will be happy to go home."

Obi-Wan formed a frown at his old Padawan. Not even 1 hour ago was he cuddled up to Padme comforting her over their disaster of a relationship. "Indeed."

"Um Master? Am I coming to?"Ahsoka asked hesitantly. "Yea of course snips!"

The waterfalls fell gracefully. The sun reflected off of the bluey purple water as it poured into the pool below. Steam was rising from it in puffy clouds. The grass was moist and the brightest green anyone in the galaxy could ever had seen. Sunlight was beaming down on the three Jedi's faces as they walked through the lake country towards a house that they would be staying in for two weeks. Senator Amidala would be staying there to. Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't question it, however Ahsoka definitely had something to say about it.

"But master she's a POLITICIAN Obi-Wan always tells me we shouldn't trust them!"

The house was beautiful. It was like a fairytale. Flowers bloomed all around. It smelt like bluebells and the air was crisp.

Anakin breathed it in, "Well Snips this is us lets go take a look."

The door slid open with a soft hiss. Padme was sat on the sofa reading her holopad as they walked in. She hadn't really spoken to Anakin since the whole slapping him in the face thing. "Ahsoka! Obi-Wan," Padme cried cheerfully before nodding in Anakin's direction to acknowledge him actually being there. She hugged both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and then shook Anakin's hand. He just stared at her is disbelief.

"There's three bedrooms. Two with One queen size bed in and then one with one queen size and one single," Padme told the group of Jedi.

"I suppose then you have a room to yourself M'lady and so will I, you know being the most experienced one in the group," Obi-Wan chuckled.

Anakin bent down and whispered into Ahsoka's ear and she burst out laughing "he means oldest."

Padme just shot a look at the duo before stating in a cold tone "well that's sorted then."

Ahsoka walked into her shared room with Anakin and jumped onto the massive bed in front of her.

"Snips, the big bed is for the Master," Anakin laughed before jumping on the bed as well.

"No it's actually for the exhausted Padawan who's Master always keeps her busy so therefore she deserves a break and a big bed," Ahsoka replied cheekily.

Anakin picked her up with the force and pushed her onto the single bed. "Snips when you can do that. You can have he big bed."

"Fine, whatever but I am so taking an extra pillow! You do not need all of them!" Ahsoka pointed to the stack of pillows which Anakin had spread out into.

She summoned one over with the flick of her wrist and began to unpack her things. Not that she had a lot. Jedi weren't meant to have materialistic possessions.

"So um Master?" Ahsoka began with a questioning tone "i was thinking."

"Oh dear that does sound dangerous snips"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before continuing "whilst we're here and stuff we could um go shopping?"

Anakin's face screwed up. He hated shopping with a passion! "Ughhh snips" he moaned, "why don't I ask Padme if she'll go with you? She actually likes shopping!"

"Fine! But I'll need to borrow some credits" Ahsoka cringed having to ask her Master for money.

"Not a problem I'll give you my card."

'Wow that was way to easy' thought Ahsoka.

"Thanks Skyguy."

She headed out the room and towards the kitchen where she found Padme.

"Senator Amidala, Naboo is very beautiful I never imagined a place like this," Ahsoka said admiringly.

"It is I have to agree although my opinion might be biased."

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could go shopping later? I mean it was my 16th life day a couple of days ago and I kind of need some new clothes?" Ahsoka asked awkwardly.

"Of course Ahsoka lets go!"

"What now?"

"No time like the present! You won't need a coat it's scorching out there," Padme said putting her shoes on.

"Okie dokie let me just go tell Master Skywalker where I'm going."

15 standard minutes later Padme and Ahsoka were casually walking around a small town looking at clothes. Padme was looking at the beautiful dresses and Ahsoka watched with envy knowing she would never be able to wear something like that. Mostly because it wasn't practical on missions. So instead she looked at combat attire. Not that there was much to look at.

Padme came out of a changing bay in a long flowing yellow dress with a floral pattern on it. She looked ready for summertime, a very elegant summertime.

"So what do you think Ahsoka?" Padme asked snapping Ashoka out of her trance.

"You look amazing Senator!"

"Please Ahsoka call me Padme we are friends after all, oh I found this dress I thought would suit you! Go try it on," Padme replies handing Ahsoka a figure hugging blue dress that came down to the knee.

Ahsoka turned and took the dress into the changing bay. She felt silly trying on a dress she could never afford or wear! But she was having a laugh with Padme. 'I suppose this is what normal girls my age do' Ahsoka thought to herself.

Padme was fiddling with her hair when Ahsoka walked out of the changing bay wearing the dress she had picked out for her. It looked amazing on her!

"Ahsoka you look beautiful! It really compliments your skin tone!" Padme shrieked. She clearly loved shopping Anakin wasn't wrong, for once.

"I feel a bit silly, I've never worn a dress before. I'm going to change." Ahsoka said turning back.

"Wait Ahsoka I've paid for it, we're going out for dinner just you and me and I thought we should dress up so I'll wear this and you wear that, now come on our tables booked for 8ish."

Ahsoka just smiled and followed Padme.

The two girls sat down at their table giggling. Padme had ordered a bottle of wine and decided to share with Ahsoka, who had never touched alcohol in her life.

This was only going to end one way.

By the time they had finished eating both Padme and Ahsoka were very drunk. So they thought it would be a good idea to go out out and carry on drinking.

Once they had got to a bar Padme ordered them both some sort of cocktail which they finished within minutes before they started to do some shots.

"Ashoooka" Padme slurred "you are amazing and beautiful and talented and you don't de - deserve to be in the middle of such an awful war."

Ahsoka didn't know what to say so instead she just hugged the drunken senator and carried on drinking.

"Where are they it's gone 11 the shops will be shut by now!" Anakin fumed.

"I don't know Anakin, do try to calm down however I do think it would be best that we go look for them."

Anakin nodded and went to get his boots and robe, Naboo was significantly colder at night so he wasn't happy when he saw Ahsoka's robe still hanging next to his on the back of the door. Especially after she was only discharged from the med bay a couple of days ago! He grabbed her robe along with his and headed towards the door where Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

They locked up the house and then practically ran to the nearest town. They looked around before Anakin could sense Ahsoka through their force bond.

'Snips where are you' he sent through their bond.

When he got nothing back but a burst of excitement he panicked slightly and ran towards her force signature, which strangely was coming from a small crowded and very loud bar. As he and Obi-Wan walked in they were astonished by what they found.

"Ahsoka! They have a Karaoke machine! Let's go!" Padme shouted above the loud music. She stood on the table and began to belt out "wannabe" by the spice girls. Ahsoka closely followed and sung with Padme. Both of them dancing like fools.

When Ahsoka got a pulse through her force bond with her Master she sent him back what she hoped would tell him she was fine. Which she was, but clearly wasn't at the same time.

As they continued to dance and sing like idiots Ahsoka felt her Masters force presence getting closer but she was way to intoxicated to care. So they just carried on dancing.

Obi-Wan's mouth fell agape, so did Anakin's. The sight of his Padawan and Girlfriend singing and dancing on a table and Ahsoka, his snips wearing a dress! And Padme's hair was a mess, not a usual look for such a serious Senator such as herself.

"So what do we do? Go and get them or film this and make them watch it back in a he morning?" Asked Anakin who was still extremely bewildered at the strange sight.

"Oh Anakin come on, get your Padawan and I'll get the Senator!" Obi-Wan barked across the dreadful sound of the two girls singing.

Anakin was torn once again.

Padawan or Girlfriend?

Girlfriend or Padawan?

Oh for Kriff sake of course it had to be his.. Padawan?

He was glad when Obi-Wan said he'd go get Padme, it meant he didn't have to chose again!

Anyway, now all he had to do was get Ahsoka. Easier said than done when she was very drunk!

He wandered over to where his Padawan was dancing on a table. It was surrounded by mostly men. Anakin could feel his anger rising but let it drift off into the force before he acted on it.

"Snips!" He got no response, she probably couldn't hear him.

Therefore he had no choice but to get up onto the table. That definitely caught her attention.

"Master-" Ashoka took a step back as Anakin caught his balance on the table but in the process managed to slip, lucky Anakin caught her wrists before any injuries could be sustained. As he pulled her back her head flopped onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down from the table.

"Wowa Snips how much have you had to drink."

When Ahsoka attempted to count on her fingers how many drinks she'd had Anakin knew it was definitely a few too many and she would have a serious headache in the morning. Never mind the telling off Obi-Wan would force Anakin to give her, even if he sounded a bit hypocritical because he did it a few times as a Padawan as well.

"Let's get you home."

Anakin lifted Ahsoka up and proceeded to walk home. Ahsoka was humming before she asked a question that Anakin was not sure he knew how to answer.

"Skyguy, do you think i am pretty?"questioned Ahsoka.

"What makes you ask that snips?"

"Me and Padme, oh by the way I'm allowed to call her that now" Ahsoka slurred with a bit of a dodgey attempt at a wink "she said that if you found me like this you wouldn't like it and when I asked why she said because you think I'm too pretty to be out on my own." Ahsoka finished with a hiccup.

"Did she now, Well snips of course I think your pretty, but did your new friend say anything else?"

"Yeah but that's our secret so shhhhhh" Ahsoka bought one hand that had been wrapped around Anakin's neck to her lips and shushed herself and then him.

"Okay snips don't worry about it then."

Anakin smiled down at his Padawan who was babbling on about some sort of nonsense as they approached the house. The door slid open and Anakin put Ahsoka down. She stumbled up the stairs and then ran to the fresher. The next think Anakin heard as he was unlacing his boots was a lot of gagging. He ran up the stairs into the fresher and began to rub Ahsoka's back. She began to cry.

"Master I'm s-s-sorry."

"Hey come on snips, I thought you'd had a good night, what's there to be sorry for." Anakin took some toilet paper and wiped Ahsoka's mouth before helping her up and they staggered together towards their shared bedroom.

"Can we talk Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course Snips what's up?" Anakin sat them both down on his bed, mostly because it was the closest one to them and it was bigger so they could both sit comfortably.

He tucked Ahsoka in with the blankets as her body was cold and he didn't want her getting sick. He then sat down next to her before she started talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice sounded sad and hurt.

"Tell you what Ahsoka" Anakin's tone was filled with worry.

"That-that you didn't, that you don't want me, that I'm just a stuck up child who you wish you could send back to the temple? I am not a child, you didn't even know how old I was! Or that it was my life day or any of it! Padme told me exactly what you think of me!"

"Ahsoka!" Now it was Anakin's turn to sound hurt, "I never said that! I don't know where the senator got that idea from but it wasn't from me! You are the best Padawan I could have asked for. I'm sorry I forgot it was your life day but next year we can make it extra special okay and - " before Anakin could finish he turned to look at Ahsoka who was sleeping peacefully.

'So Padme got her drunk to drip poison in her ear. We will have to talk in the morning' Anakin thought to himself.

He sat with Ahsoka for a while stroking her forehead and memorising the markings on her orange face. He did think she was pretty.

'Brilliant' Obi-Wan thought to himself. The last time Padme was drunk she kissed him. How on earth was he going to tackle this. He'd rather duel with Ventress again, well that wasn't entirely true.

He proceeded towards a drunken Padme who had moved once she'd clocked Anakin holding Ahsoka from falling off a table. She was sat in a booth downing another pink coloured drink. He sank into the seat next to her and when she noticed him she simply said, "hey Obi-Wan."

"Hello Pads."

"I suppose it's time to go home isn't it?"

" I think so come on let me help you," Obi-Wan wrapped an arm round Padme and walked outside where she stopped dead in her tracks.In front of her was Ahsoka being carried by Anakin. Him chuckling whilst Ahsoka had her hands wrapped around her neck.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else for a bit Obi-Wan I need to sober up before I slap him.. again," Padme slurred, clutching Obi-Wan's hand as tears began to well in her eyes.

Without saying a word Obi-Wan headed towards a fountain which had a bench close to it.

"When I was little we would come sit by the fountains, through pennies into them and make wishes. Some would come true some wouldn't it was magical."

Padme, although her hair was a mess and makeup slightly smeared was beautiful. The moonlight once again captured every contour of her face. It reminded him of the Padme he knew all those years ago. His Padme.

Obi-Wan rummaged through his tunic until he found a single credit, he handed it to Padme. "Make a wish."

She took the coin and hugged it close to her chest and mumbled something that Obi-Wan couldn't hear and then she threw it into the fountain.

"What did you wish for" Obi-Wan whispered.

"I think you already know," Padme whispered back. Their hand clasped together softly and slowly.

Padme leant in towards Obi-Wan, looking into his grey eyes that had a hint of blue in them.

But then his com link began to buzz. Bringing Padme out of her trance. It was Anakin.

"Ahsoka's in bed, have you got Padme?" Anakin yawned.

"Yes Anakin she's here, we're on our way home now."

"Good I need to talk to her."

Obi-Wan cut off the connection and stood up. He held out his hand to Padme and she took it and he pulled her up.

They walked back to the house is a comfortable silence. When they got in Obi-Wan spooned Padme into bed and tucked her in before going to his bed himself.

Anakin heard Padme and Obi-Wan come in. He watched from his bedroom door as his former master poured his girlfriend into her bed. If he was being honest with himself it wasn't working with Padme. They were always apart. When they were together they argued and now? Now she was dropping poison into Ahsoka's ear about him. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He had to tell her but he didn't know how to.

He walked over into Padme's room, she was still awake, he could sense it. He sat down next to her and slid the door shut with the force.

"Padme I know you can hear me. We need to talk. Ahsoka was crying earlier, I know what you did."

"If that's all you came in here to talk about then you can leave Anakin." Padme said coldly.

"No Padme! You can't go round doing things like that. It's - It's pathetic. This war is a lot of stress and being in this relationship isn't helping. I'm sorry Padme but I can't do this anymore."

"Anakin. You know what FINE! Just GET OUT! GET OUT!" Padme screamed.

Anakin stormed out. Waking up Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"Master?" Ahsoka stirred as Anakin stormed into the room.

"Go back to sleep Snips."

"No what's going on?" Enquired Ahsoka.

"Snips when I tell you don't freak out," Anakin sighed before continuing "me and the senator. We were romantically involved you could say. After what she said to you o decided that I couldn't carry on the way we were and I ended it." Anakin began to well up. He didn't want to cry in front of his Padawan he didn't want to look weak.

Ahsoka could see the pain in her masters face and without thinking and still very drunk, she hugged him.

Anakin took a few seconds to respond but he hugged her back.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin storm out of Padme's room and the sobs that followed coming from a very small looking Padme.

He waited for Anakin to shut the door of his room and walked into Padme's he just sat down and took her in his arms once again. "H-he" Padme started talking.

"I heard don't worry I'm here."


	8. The Day After The Night Before

**A/N hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me, I really struggled writing this chapter so forgive me! Hopefully the next one will be better, please leave reviews it means a lot to me, but hey no hate?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Ahsoka awoke with a banging headache. She tried to open her eyes but regretted that decision very quickly. She screwed her eyes up tightly as the burning sun touched her eyelids. She moaned softly and rolled over. She almost screamed as she bumped into another figure. Ahsoka sat up automatically, another decision she regretted instantly. Her stomach lurched and a wave of dizziness hit her. Without thinking she tumbled out of the bed and ran to the refresher where she tripped and fell flat on her face. She crawled up to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She flinched as she felt a hand rub her back and Lekku.

"It's alright Snips it's me."

"Master I can't remember what happened but I can sense it was bad," Ahsoka mumbled wiping her face and washing her hands.

"Somehow I think I came off worse Snips, do you remember the little chat we had before you passed out in my bed?" Asked Anakin. His voice was calm and comforting, he wasn't cross with her. How could he be? He did the same when she was her age, well not quite to the same extent but then again he didn't have a psycho senator feeding it to him.

"I do vaguely, but not really,"Ahsoka's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"That's alright Snips," Anakin cringed as he looked down the toilet before Ahsoka flushed it. "You feeling any better?"

Ahsoka shook her head "I need food and a lot of water." She smiled before turning and making her way to the kitchen, Anakin following closely behind.

Obi-Wan awoke with a similar feeling on his chest and arm. He knew instantly he had fallen asleep comforting a sobbing Padme. He shuffled breaking free from Padme and swinging his legs around the bed and standing up.

He could hear muffled voices downstairs and sensed that Anakin and Ahsoka were awake. He made his way down stairs and was met by the smell of nerf-bacon and blue eggs cooking and Ahsoka and Anakin laughing.

"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked the two which made them suddenly very secretive.

"We were just discussing techniques in the battle field," Anakin explained "what you would call unorthodox methods." Ahsoka sniffled a laugh.

"Oh I see, it still amazes me they let you teach." Obi-Wan shook his head before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ahsoka may I have a word once your finished eating?" Asked Obi-Wan. Anakin raised an eyebrow "Why Master? If it's about last night she's my Padawan and it's my responsibility to talk with her about it." Anakin crossed his arms and gave Ahsoka 'the look' she instantly turned away and ignored her Master. "Of course Master Kenobi, could I ask what it's about though?" Asked Ahsoka respectively.

"Oh just a quick catch up with my Grandpadawan is that so bad?" Chuckled Obi-Wan "I'll see you in about ten minutes then?" With that he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ahsoka mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know but it sounds a bit weird if you ask me." Ahsoka could tell her Master was grumpy and was too hungover to ask why so she quickly finished eating and went to find Master Kenobi.

Padme stirred and rolled over onto her side. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. She got up and looked in the mirror. Makeup was smeared all round her eyes and her hair was messy. She filled a cup up with freezing cold water and gulped it down. Then she wiped her face and tied her hair back into a messy pony tail before heading downstairs for food.

As Padme walked down the stairs Ahsoka was walking up them.

"Wow Padme you look how I feel," Ahsoka giggled. "It's Senator Amidala or M'lady thank you very much." Ahsoka was taken back by the cold tone of the young senators voice. "Yes M'lady sorry."

Padme continued down into the Kitchen where she saw Anakin leant against the counter a holopad in one hand and a mug in the other. "Morning Senator, how you feeling?" Anakin didn't need to look up he sensed she'd come into the room. "Fine. Can you pass me some of that bread please?" Anakin tossed the bread over using the force before silently heading towards his quarters.

Ahsoka knocked on Obi-Wan's door timidly. "Come in young one."

She wandered in skeptically.

"Relax Ahsoka I don't bite, come in sit down, we need to talk about Master Skywalker. I hate these conversations but the council has asked me to check up on you both."

"Oh okay no problem you had me worried for a bit Master Kenobi." Ahsoka sat down next to the elder master.

"Right question one, do you enjoy being Master Skywalker's Padawan?"

"Yes"

"Question 2, do you feel safe with Master Skywalker?"

"Yes of course I trust him with my life."

Obi-Wan nodded and chuckled slightly, he admired the way Anakin and Ahsoka got along. They complimented each other wonderfully although occasionally they argued but most of the time their banta kept the troops morale up and made missions a lot less boring, that was for sure.

"Question three, is there anything you'd like to report to me or the council I have to remind you this conversation is confidential and Master Skywalker will not be informed of anything you say."

"No Master Kenobi."

"Right then that's it little one, if Master Skywalker asks we were having a little chat about your adventures last night okay?"

Ahsoka chuckled "Yes Master, so can I leave now?"

"Yes Ahsoka go have fun your on a break to remember!"

"Too big this threat to contain it is, help we need from Young Skywalker and Master Kenobi we do. Naboo contact them on you will."

Master Yoda was in a council meeting when they had revived a personal transmission from Count Dooku stating that an attack was inbound on the planet Hoth.

"Only two Jedi will be required with the 501st battalion, we should send Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Master Plo Koon stated.

"It is decided then. I shall contact Kenobi on Naboo now." Mace finished up and went to contact his old friend.

"Master Windu, What do I owe this pleasure?" Obi-Wan smiled. He was happy and rested for once and didn't have black circles under his eyes. Sure he'd only been on Naboo for four days but Mace could tell it had already done him the world of good.

"I'm afraid Skywalker and his Padawan are needed on Hoth. A separatist invasion is likely to happen at any moment and our forces can't hold out on their own much longer," The senior Master replied glumly.

"Oh I see, so should I go with them?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "No you are to stay on Naboo with the Senator, we don't know what our favourite Count has planned." With that Mace ended the transmission leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts, and the task of telling the two most reckless and disobedient Jedi in the order their holiday would be cut short. He just knew it wasn't going to end well.

Obi-Wan stood and made his way down to the living area where Ahsoka and Anakin were playing some silly game and Padme was reading. Ahsoka's laughter filled the large room when she managed to pass through Anakin's defences and capture him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Anakin, Ahsoka I need a word."

"One minute Master I need to get Snips here back for that!" Anakin shouted as he lunged at Ahsoka. She squealed and they both turned into a fit of giggles.

"No Anakin, now!" Obi-Wan sounded annoyed but firm as he shouted at the pair. It was honestly like looking after two children.

"I'll be in my room, let me know when you've done," Padme got up with a huff and walked out the room.

Obi-Wan looked after her, that was not what he intended to happen.

"Right, just remember not to shoot the messenger," Obi-Wan sighed looking at Anakin. He just nodded in response and glanced at Ahsoka. "The council have informed me that Hoth is about to be attacked by the separatists. As I'm sure your well aware that's where our weapons hold is so we do not want Grievous getting a hold of them."

"So what does that have to do with us Master Kenobi? Aren't we meant to be getting rest and recuperation from the likes of General Tin head," sniggered Ahsoka. Anakin stifled a chuckle.

"Well that's what I was actually going to talk to you about, your needed on the fro-"

"What?!" Anakin and Ahsoka yelled simultaneously. Anakin looked at his Padawan. "Snips go upstairs I'll let you know about this later."

Ahsoka glared at her Master. "But-"

"No buts Ahsoka just go upstairs." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and left the pair to argue it out.

"This is so unfair why can't someone else do it?" Anakin fumed.

"Because they need the best and unluckily for you, you are the best."

Anakin smiled but quickly resumed to his frown as he realised this was Obi-Wan trying to butter him up.

"But were on holiday?!"

"Just because your having a break Anakin doesn't mean the whole war or galaxy is." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"No."

"No what," Obi-Wan was starting to get cross.

"Me and snips are staying here."

"Anakin Skywalker you will so as I tell you. You and your Padawan are going to Hoth and you are going this evening so go and get what you need. NOW!"

Anakin stormed off leaving Obi-Wan with his head in his hands. Must he always be this reckless and annoying? Well yes it was Anakin of course he had to be.

"Snips pack everything up we're going, don't bother arguing the sooner we get it done the sooner we can come back," Anakin was fuming. He thought that the council was doing this to punish him and his Padawan. Sure they did do things their own way but it got the job done a lot quicker.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and began to pack. "Come on Master it won't be that bad, you get to spend a whole mission with me. How lucky are you?" Ahsoka smirked. Anakin was grateful to have her as his Padawan. Even in the worse circumstances she could make light of it. Making him and the clones who served under them instantly feel better. He smiled " I guess so."

Anakin and Ahsoka boarded The Twilight and set the rendezvous coordinates where they would meet with the fleet.

Anakin slid into the pilots seat and began the taking off sequence.

The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"So Master, I suppose now would be a good time for you to tell me all about Senator Amidala," Ahsoka questioned. Her voice was gentle and Anakin was thankful she wasn't angry.

"It was just a fling, she got jealous over everyone. Even you. That's why she said those things to you when you went out," Anakin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes

Ahsoka didn't say anything but her mouth formed the shape of an O. Anakin just stared ahead before contacting the Resolute as they came into land at the hanger bay.

As Anakin and Ahsoka came down the ramp of their ship Rex straightened up and saluted.

"General, it's nice to see you," Rex looked down at Ahsoka "you to Kid." He smiled warmly and the three of them walked down the never ending halls of the ship.

"So Rexter how've you and the boys been holding up without us?" Ahsoka asked playfully nudging Rex. He smiled looking down at her cheeky face. "Well to be honest commander I don't know how we coped." Rex bantered back and Anakin rolled his eyes.

After Ahsoka had finished laughing Rex started to ask questions about their short break. Ahsoka joyfully told him about her little night out and Rex had mentioned that the legal drinking age on Coruscant was intact 16 and invited her out for a drink with the 501st when they got back. Ahsoka obviously said yes however as she looked over to her Master he didn't seem to happy about it. Just as Rex was explaining legal drinking ages to Ahsoka Kix, Hardcase and Jesse approached them.

"Commander Tano! Your back!" The three men ran towards Ahsoka, they hadn't noticed the General as he was a few paces in front of them.

"Did we hear you talking about a drink? Well there is no age limit in space so we could go crack open a few cold ones if you wanted to, we aren't landing on Hoth for another 12 Standard hours," Jesse exclaimed excitedly.

"Not tonight Snips, now lets go." Anakin said firmly gently tugging Ahsoka's elbow in the direction of the bridge where Admiral Yularen was waiting for them.

"So they've gone then?" Padme asked Obi-Wan as he came inside rubbing his temples, what he normally did when he was stressed out.

"Yes they've gone, Senator Amidala I'm afraid we have to stay here. We have no idea what the Count is planning and we wouldn't want you put in danger that unnecessary so I'll stay here with you for the remaining time we have to," Obi-Wan sat down heavily next to Padme.

"Hey, I don't know whether to take that as an insult!" Padme laughed and put a small hand on Obi-Wan's knee. Gesturing everything would be fine.

There was a long pause before either of them spoke. They both sat there lost in thought before Obi-Wan finally spoke up.

"I believe that there is a small restaurant down in the town, would you care to accompany me?" He was smiling as he asked. Padme smiled back.

"I would love to Master Jedi."

Padme graciously walked up the stairs and into her room, smiling the entire way. Once in the cover of her room she let out a girlish squeal that was extremely unladylike. Then her thoughts turned to a darker place. It was almost like she was at war with herself. Padme's mind wandered to Anakin. They were together for just under a year. Sure, when they were together they were great. It was when they were apart things turned to shit.

There were continuous reports on the holonet about the 'Hero With No Fear' seducing the enemy for the "greater good" and then there were the reports concerning his then 15 year old Padawan. Of course some were true and others weren't but Padme never really knew.

Her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan. Her dear Obi-Wan. She knew deep down that nothing could ever really happen between them but isn't love stronger than the Jedi code? No, nothing was as as strong as the Jedi code. How could she even imagine such a thing.

Padme sighed and turned to her wardrobe to prepare for her evening with Obi-Wan.

After Ashoka and Anakin had reported to the Admiral they were given permission for down time, which basically meant they could relax. Most Jedi would use this time to meditate or train however Anakin and Ashoka aren't like most Jedi and usually spent their down time with their troops or training.

Ashoka loved spending time with her clone squadron. In a battle she trusted each and everyone of them with her life and in return they all trusted her to. When it came to downtime the clones usually spent their time training or spending time with each other and their superiors.

Ahsoka walked into the large lounge area. She immediately spotted Hardcase, Kix and Jesse. They were playing cards and appeared to be having an argument of some kind. She wandered over and was immediately drawn into their little debate.

"Commander your a Jedi' Shouted Hardcase "maybe you can convince Jesse here that I'm right about your lightsabers, they can cut through anything!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, she knew this was going to be something stupid. She chuckled before answering him.

"Hardcase, really? Well in answer to your question. Yes most things but not all. For example the Zilobeast-"

"Hah! Told you!" Jesse laughed before turning to Ashoka "sorry commander."

Ahsoka laughed "So what's everyone up to?" She looked around the room. Some clones were lifting weights others were arm wrestling. A few were reading and some more were sleeping. Out of the corner of her eye Ahsoka spotted Rex and waved excitedly at the captain who was also one of her closest friends. He took of his helmet waved back with a quick smile before returning to his stern 'captain face' and walked over to where Ahsoka and the three clones were sitting.

"Commander, it's good to see you again. Are you up to much or do you want to come train with me and the boys?" Rex asked Ahsoka. His voice the same stern and commanding voice he used around his men when he was on duty.

"Yes captain, and please call me Ahsoka when we aren't on duty, that goes for all of you" Ahsoka said turning to the other clones, "come on I'll race you to the training room."

As Ahsoka ran down the hallway of the ship she turned back to look at the clones running behind her. Before she knew it she was on the floor after she collided with a very flustered Anakin, her master, who at this moment in time she was led on top of.

"Oh hey Master," Ahsoka said casualty standing up and brushing herself off before holding out a hand to Anakin, which he took and stood up.

"What in the world are you doing snips?" Moaned Anakin.

Just then three troopers and Captain Rex rounded in on them."General, sorry we didn't see you there" Rex sheepishly grinned at Ahsoka before saluting Anakin.

"Come on boys lets go" Ahsoka shouted enthusiastically running off again and leaving Anakin to his thoughts.

'Man she's going to get me in a whole load of trouble.' He sighed and walked off to contact his former Master on Naboo.

"Hey Master, how's things your end?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan's blue flickering form.

"Fine Anakin, you've only been gone a few hours nothing could possibly have gone wrong."

"Maybe for you, you don't have a 16 year old Padawan on the loose." Anakin chuckled. Having Ahsoka around was always fun. She was always either laughing or joking, Jesse even said that the 501st troops have been learning a dance with Ahsoka for when they go out one night. Anakin stood beaming with pride thinking about his Padawan.

"Indeed, you two have most certainly became twice the trouble."


	9. Sick

"Come on Rexy that's no fair!" Ahsoka whined.

"Hey Kid, we won fair and square" Rex laughed which followed the other chuckles of Jesse, Kix and Hardcase.

They had just been training when Ahsoka decided to add something to their little game. She forced jumped onto Rex's shoulders balancing on his armour.

"Ah so that's how you wanna play Commander?" Rex raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet. A quick hand signal to the boys and Ahsoka was captured by the four clones. Each of them holding a limb. They swung her back and forth singing "rock rock rock your fighter gently in a battle, if you a separatist don't forget to scatter."

Ahsoka was laughing her head off at the sight of the four clones. They had taken off their helmets and had bright grins on their faces. Rex looked down to her, his smile filling his eyes with a sparkle she'd never seen before.

"Guys as much as I'm loving this bonding time I'm actually about to throw up!" Ahsoka giggled trying to squirm out of their grips.

Rex nodded in the direction of the other three clones before she all threw her onto one of the training mats.

She landed with a thud and went silent.

Hardcase and Jesse exchanged worried looks, Kix as the company medic rushed over with the Captain.

"Commander? Can you hear me?!" Rex shouted with worry in his voice as Kix rolled Ahsoka over onto her back checking her pulse and eyes. Everything seemed normal so why wasn't she awake? Just then Ahsoka burst into a fit of laughter clutching at her sides.

Rex stared at her with a look of confusion which was quickly replaced with annoyance and amusement. "Kid don't do that you scared the bantha poo out of me!"

Still laughing Ahsoka sputtered out "serves you right, i always win." With a wink she stood up, brushed herself off and made her way to her quarters. Leaving the clones sniggering and Rex a bit dumbfounded.

Anakin was just coming out of his room as Ahsoka turned round the corner towards her quarters, which as they were onboard the Resolute, were directly opposite his instead of shared as they would be in their apartment back at the temple.

"Hey Snips, wait I've seen that look on your face before.. what have you been up to?" Anakin raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh nothing much Master just training with some of the boys, you'll be happy to know i won." Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm sure you did, I mean you did learn from the best," Anakin smirked, his hands on his hips.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned to her door.

"Hey wait, I was just going to go get something to eat care to join me? We need to talk anyway.."

"Uh yeah sure." Ahsoka walked up next to Anakin as they approached the canteen. They could already smell the grub they were about to be fed.

"Seriously Master, I mean we are fighting a war! You'd have they they might of been so kind to give us some decent food." Ahsoka complained, Anakin chuckled in response before he was called up next in the line for his food.

They best way he could describe it was it was green mush. With what looked like...

Mushrooms? Maybe he couldn't really tell but he basically inhaled it. Anakin loved his food and hadn't eaten a descent meal for what? 12 hours.

Ahsoka on the other hand just rolled her food around on her plate. Lifting to her mouth and dropping it again.

"Excuse me Master but I'm going to try get some kip before we land."

Ahsoka left quickly having not even eaten a mouthful of her food. Coming to think of it when was the last time he saw Ahsoka eat? Probably on Naboo when she was hungover.

Anakin got up and asked one of the cook clones if they had anything sweet that he could give his Padawan as he knew she had a sweet tooth. The clone handed him some chocolate chip cookies, Ahsoka's favourite, which most of the clones knew as she made it very clear that that's all she wanted for her next life day. He thanked the clone and turned to go back to his quarters.

Anakin reached his quarters with the cookies and walked in. He took off his boots. Which happened to be giving him terrible blisters, his outer tunic and put on a baggy shirt that was a bit more comfortable, and made his way over to Ahsoka's room in just his socks.

"Hey Snips it's me" Anakin knocked. When there was no reply he became a little worried. He sent a pulse through their bond letting Ahsoka know he was there and walked in.

She wasn't on her bed or in the small lounging area. He turned as he heard a terrible gagging sound in the direction of the refresher.

He tried to get in but the door was locked. "Snips let me in."

"Master I'm a little bu-" she was cut off by another hurl of vomit.

Anakin wasted no time in undoing the lock with a little help from the force. He walked in to find his Padawan on the floor with her head in the toilet.. again.

"Snips? You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No Master," she returned sounding rather annoyed.

"Oh well then what's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm fine." She stood up and flushed the toilet and pushed gently past her Master before flopping onto her bed. She moaned into her pillows.

"Snips? Are you okay?"

"Yes Master I just need to go to sleep oh and do you have any painkillers my body aches all over," Ahsoka's voice was muffled by her pillow but Anakin got the idea.

He quickly walked out of her quarters and down the corridors towards the med-bay.

"General Skywalker," A clone he recognised as Handy saluted him "what can I do for you today?"

"Well actually I think my Padawan might be running a fever of something. She's been sick, aches everywhere and just isn't her usual self," Anakin rubbed his temples, a habit he was sure he picked up from Obi-Wan.

"Sounds like she's got space flu, here give her these and let her rest she should be fine by the time we arrive on Hoth, if not bring her down and I'll see what I can do" The Clone handed Anakin some sort of medication and painkillers with a smile before burning back to another patient.

Anakin hurried back to Ahsoka's quarters. He knocked on the door and walked in. The sight in front of him was mildly funny but also cute in a strange way that he didn't want to think about. He pushed it into the back of his mind.

Ahsoka was curled up in a ball led on her right side. One of her pillows was vertical her head was resting on it whilst she hugged it. She looked so sweet.

Her breathing was heavy and her nose was snotty but she still looked perfect.

Anakin smiled but then quickly remembered the task in hand. He gently shook Ahsoka's shoulder. "Snips I've got your medicine wake up."

She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Hey snips come on, you've gotta take it then you can sleep and you'll feel better," Ahsoka still didn't respond.

Anakin instinctively checked her pulse when he found it thumping underneath his fingers he knew this was just his Padawan being stubborn.

"Well snips I didn't want to have to resort to this.." Anakin knelt on Ahsoka's bed hovering over her. He grabbed her sides and tickled her playfully. She snorted in response and began to giggle and clutch her sides.

"Ok-ay okay" Ahsoka managed to splutter out.

"Right not take your medicine." Anakin smiled whilst giving Ahsoka 3 tablets, two paracetamol and then something to help with the cold. She swallowed them with the glass of water that was on the side of her bed.

"Thanks Master." She sighed and leant back clutching her head. It felt like a stampede of banthas we're running through her head.

"No problem Snips" Anakin raised his eyebrow "you sure your gunna be okay on your own? You look awful."

Ahsoka faked mock hurt.

"No you know what I mean" Anakin sat down beside her. "I'll stay with you, just until you fall asleep that okay?"

Ahsoka nodded her head and shuffled up in her bed pulling her second pillow out from her and placing it into the space next to her.

Anakin looked on at her in shock.

"Well if your going to stay here Master you might as well be comfortable."

Anakin rolled his eyes as Ahsoka snuggled back into her pillow. He climbed in next to her and eventually drifted off to sleep.

"I have to say, you scrub up well Master Jedi," Padme was gracefully walking down the stairs in a ankle length dress that draped over her shoulders.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase she gripped Obi-Wan's elbow.

They made their way to a small restaurant, looking up at the stars and stealing glances at each other. It was almost perfect.

Once they had eaten and had a glass of wine each they left and made their way to a small park. They sat on the swings with their hands intertwined. Padme began to hum a lullaby. Obi-Wan turned to look at her before leaning in and kissing her slowly.


End file.
